Emerald Tilen
Emerald Tilen is a young, 14-year-old Mage, not affiliated with any Guild. Traveling the world, she searches for her cousins and sisters, whom she got separated from after (insert reason here; WIP). She uses Plant Magic and Animal Possession, and is proficient in making and using potions, which some have confused for Perfume Magic. She can also use a Ring Magic spell called Mother Nature. Appearance Emerald is a dark-skinned girl, with long, black hair with bangs, and emerald-green eyes. She's tall for her age, being 5'5". Her facial features are somewhat angled, giving her a slight regal look. Emerald wears a green, long-sleeved dress. The sleeves are actually see-through, with vine/leaf designs in green thread on them. Underneath it she wears brown leggings, which disappear into green boots with half-inch heels. In her hair she wears a gold headband, set with emeralds. Emerald never goes without her small, brown purse/bag, usually slung over her left shoulder, nor her emerald-set, gold ring, which she wears on her right index finger. Personality Emerald is naturally a very curious individual, often poking her nose where it doesn't belong. This, more often than not, annoys people, and often puts a bad impression in the minds of others. Emerald is a stickler for protecting nature. She loves all plants and animals, regardless of danger level or grossness. If she sees anyone trying to hurt nature for no reason, she will get seriously mad. Being 14 years old, Emerald is still somewhat immature, and definitely has that kid spirit. Though she's usually serious and quiet, being very nervous around other people besides her cousins and sisters. Despite her young age and immaturity, Emerald is a very helpful, considerate person. There's almost no mean bones in her body, and she is quite selfless, often acting before thinking when someone (or nature) is in danger. Though when thanks are given, she often stutters, a result of her nervousness. Emerald's fatal flaw, though, is loyalty. She will come to the aid of any friend with no thoughts about her own personal safety whatsoever. For her, it doesn't matter where or when or why. She just runs to their aid. History Emerald was born in the year X796, four years after her older sister Topaz. She grew up with Topaz and her other sister, Sapphire, who was five years older than her, as well as her cousins, all named after gems. Some, she got along well with. Others... not so much. When it came down to it, though, Emerald loved them all. When they got separated (how/why WIP) Emerald ended up in a forest. She's lived there ever since, sometimes going into a nearby town for supplies. She likes her life, and wouldn't have it any other way, though she also longs to see her family again. Magic & Abilities Magic Plant Magic: Using seeds carried in her bag, Emerald can summon various plants to fight. She can also summon plants without seeds. * Knuckle Plant: A plant with fists, which pummels opponents. With seed. * Holder Plant: Summons large, springy leaves. With seed. * Spying Flower: As it's name suggests, it's a flower that spies on people, places, or things. Without seed. * Flytrap: A plant that sprouts from the ground, acting like a flytrap and trapping the intended target. Without seed. * Vines: Vines sprout from the ground, and grab the intended target. Without seed. * Chain Plant: A plant that wraps around the target. With seed. * (More TBA) Animal Possession: Emerald changes parts of her body into that of an animal (the body part that she wants to change is said after the name of the animal). She has quite a bit of control over this, able to change two different parts of her body, into two different animals. This state, however, she cannot keep going for very long. * Animal Possession: Leopard: This changes a part of her body of her choosing into that of a leopard. Usually uses it on her legs for faster movement. * Animal Possession: Tiger: Changes a part of her body into that of a tiger. Often used on her arms for stronger blows. * Animal Possession: Deer: TBA * Animal Possession: Rabbit: TBA * Animal Possession: Bird: TBA * Animal Possession: Butterfly: This spell lets Emerald turn part of her body into a butterfly's. ** Animal Possession: Butterfly Wings: The version Emerald most uses, this spell lets her grow large butterfly wings. While not able to support sustained flight, they do help with long jumps, making them useful for getting away. ** Animal Possession: Butterfly (TBA): TBA * Animal Possession: Wolf: TBA * Animal Possession: Grizzly Bear: TBA * Animal Possession: Porcupine: With this spell, Emerald's back becomes covered in porcupine quills. * (More TBA) Ring Magic: Emerald uses the ring she wears to cast a spell named Mother Nature. * Mother Nature: It's a healing spell that depending on the amount of wounds, can use up a lot of magic energy. Not only does it heal wounds, but also completely revitalizes the target(s). However, it's not meant to be used on humans - it's meant for nature. Natural Abilities Keen Observer: Emerald has very keen eyes, and is often subconsciously noting little details. Quick Reflexes: Emerald has fast reflexes, able to dodge quickly and smoothly. She is often the first person to react to something. Enhanced Agility: Emerald is very fast, but also very graceful in her movements, which adds to her slight regal demeanor. Potions Expert: Emerald carries multiple potions, mostly used for healing the animals of the forest. She makes them herself, getting most of the ingredients she needs from the forest. Wildlife Expert: TBA (More TBA) Trivia * She was originally made to have Great Tree Arc, but I decided to give it to Peridot instead. * Emerald was originally made December 15, 2014. Well, started. I didn't fully make her appearance and stuff till April 4th of 2015. * Her last name, Tilen, is a play on the word tilling - something which I didn't realize till after I came up with it. Category:Female Category:Mage __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Wandering Mage